Departing With Others
by HazelEyes123
Summary: Sequel to Project KAIRI, written by Chibirebel and ldybookiiee, if you haven't read it I advise you to read it! In this, they're is an all new girls team, and each of the Bladebreakers gets one of them to pair up. KaixKairi, TysonxHil, MaxxOC, RayxMariah.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and not even Kairi-chan, who was so graciously allowed to be in my story, thanks to Chibirebel and ldybokiiee!**

**I own my four OC's though.**

**Bold: Flashback**.

_Italics: Bit-beast voice_

'_words,': Thought_

Chapter 1: Pairing up with the match-ups

It was a dark and very stormy night. As Kai glanced at the angry clouds through his large bedroom window, he realized a storm like this hadn't risen since he'd seen the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. As he sipped his coffee in silence, enjoying the dark sky, he assured himself that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing could disturb the peace of his mansion. Although he had to admit he missed Max, Ray, Kenny and the ever-annoying Tyson Granger a bit, he enjoyed watching one of Mother Nature's wonders endlessly pouring on the brick roof of his mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson sat in the dark dojo, listening to the pattering of the rain on the wooden shingles. The electricity had temporarily been lost.

"Yo, we haven't had a storm like this in a while, don't cha agree, homie?" said Grandpa, as he came with a tray of hot cocoa and a candle.

"I know."

"Why so glum, dude?"

"It's just that…"

Tyson grimaced. He was hoping to forget the mishaps of the battle between Brooklyn and him. The darkness that had left him feeling cold during the battle was refusing to leave his mind. Even though he had defended his title for World Champion, the battle had shaken him, and for a while he was almost feeling… scared of the world.

Tyson glanced outside and then hurried to get the matchbox. The candle was threatening to turn off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Dickinson called the five girls in his dark office.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, the electricity should be back by tomorrow," he assured the girls.

"More or less," one of them said, adding a 'humph'.

**Flashback**

"**We're causing quite a storm here," Raven called out over the pattering rain and the noise her battle against Kairi was making.**

**Kairi looked around herself. It was raining hard; droplets fell on her face, and she blinked a few of them out of her eyes. Her hair was drenched, and this was the only pair of clothes she had.**

"**Let's just get this over with," she groaned.**

"**Are you sure? I don't want to get lethal on you."**

"**What? What does that mean?" Kairi shot back at Raven.**

"**I'm just saying that… you don't want to see what I can really do."**

"**Humph. Why don't you show me then?"**

"**I will."**

**Just then, Raven shouted something Kairi couldn't make out.**

**Raven's white beyblade clashed against Kairi's Ceres, almost knocking it out of the dish.**

"**Damn it!" she heard Raven curse.**

"**Hm. Nice shot, but now it's my turn." Kairi yelled.**

**Raven looked up, her eyes full of amusement.**

"**Ceres!"**

**Ceres came with a full force attack and clashed against Raven's beyblade, knocking it out of the slippery dish with ease.**

"**NO! How?" Raven screamed. **

**Kairi just picked up Ceres and clapped, "I win!"**

**Raven grunted and called out, "Well, I guess you proved yourself, Kairi."**

"**Yay! So, when do I meet you guys?"**

"**Come with us right now. Just follow me."**

**(End of flashback)**

"Well, did you get my message? Of why I called you here?" said Mr. Dickinson, motioning towards a couch that was dimly illuminated by the candle he always kept in his office.

"Yes, but we didn't quite understand. All we know you were going to pair us up with the – Bladebreakers? Um, wouldn't that be quite a… large team?" one of them inquired, her face hidden by the shadows.

"He, he. Girls, I am not trying to put you on the same team!" said Mr. Dickinson.

He paused dramatically.

"This is what I meant…"

At that moment, the clouds seemed to clear up and the rain grew slower and slower, until it finally refused to go on.

The office lights switched on, illuminating Mr. Dickinson's office instantly.

"Tsk, tsk. I simply have to get a generator in here," said Mr. Dickinson looking disdainfully at the big sphere lights glowing on the ceiling.

Now that he had a clear view of the five girls, he chuckled to himself. They were a pretty team – hardly a team that looked like they had a chance against one of the toughest bladers in the world. Two of the girls were drenched though, and Mr. Dickinson called his secretary for some towels.

"Please, get to the point before the electricity shuts off again."

Mr. Dickinson looked up from his file and scanned the room to find the culprit who had said that last sentence, and, as it did not seem either rude or helpful, he gave up.

"Well…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai… help me!"

Kai fidgeted in his bed, and then sprang, wide awake.

Was that a dream? Or a nightmare? Was he even imagining it?

His room smelled strangely like cherry blossom. He looked around it searching for an explanation. Who had frikkin' dared to enter his room at all?

Then his eyes fell upon the window. The open window.

Kai smirked, "I'm getting forgetful."

After closing the window and lying on his huge bed again, Kai realized that he couldn't sleep. He took Dranzer from his bedside and gazed at his trusty partner.

"_Kai." _

Kai looked at his beyblade with slight surprise. It had been a while since Dranzer had spoken to him.

"_Kai, listen to me."_

"What is it?"

"_Kai. She is here. She is here again."_

Kai raised his eyebrows, "She?"

"_Something is about to happen."_

"Could you be a little more specific?"

But Dranzer didn't reply. Kai was a little taken aback. Who the hell was 'she' supposed to be? And nothing very surprising had happened lately, so what the hell was Dranzer talking about?

Kai quickly dressed and jumped out his window.

(Don't worry; his master bedroom is on the ground floor.)

If he couldn't sleep, then there was no point in trying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson screamed, as he launched the beyblade into the dish.

"Dranzer! Do it!" yelled Kai.

The two beyblades spun with lightning speed and before anyone could say GO-AND-ATTACK, Kai yelled out, "Fire Arrow!"

The deadly feathers chased poor Dragoon until he was cornered and shot with the last fiery feather that knocked him out.

"Hn."

"Damn it! I never lost that bad before! Aw, what the hell is wrong with me?" said Tyson, punching the wooden slate of his house.

"Tyson, you've never lost that bad before! Is something on your mind?" Hilary screamed.

"N-No." Tyson lied.

'_Liar,'_ Kai thought.

Kai had forgotten that his beyblade was still spinning. When he looked back, five beyblades suddenly erupted from the air and gracefully landed in the dish. One of them attacked Kai's blade and sent it flying out of the dish… and it landed even further than where Kai was standing.

"What the…"

Kai picked up his blade from the ground, obviously startled, not because the familiar looking beyblade had knocked him out with little effort at all, but there was something familiar about the way he was knocked out.

"Look - up there on the roof!"

Kai looked up - on the roof were five figures… of girls. Each of them was good-looking, he had to admit.

"Kai!"

He squinted. Did one of them just say something to him?

Kairi waved to Kai and shouted again. "Kai!"

Kai looked over to the waving girl. His eyes widened in shock. The voice, the clothes, the happiness…

"KAIRI?"


End file.
